Once Lost, Now Found
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: Having to push away the main thing he now realize he loves, as the future comes fast, he is anxious to see her again. His Kagome. Enjoy it though. Not really a happy story by the way. I Revised this to the point it will be like a 5-8 chapter story but all in a One-Shot. For now I'm going to leave the chapters since I'm not done yet. One-Shot! It will be very long by the way :p
1. Chapter 1

**Lele: Welcome everyone! I'm back in business.**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Shugo Chara story again!**

**Lele:...Yeahhh... ^_^'**

**Inuyasha: No! Inuyasha story pussy!**

**Ikuto: *Hiss***

**Inuyasha: *Growl***

**Lele:...It's an Inuyasha fanfc.**

**Ikuto: NOOOOOO-!**

**Inuyasha: YEEEESSSSSSSS!**

**Lele; However, a one-shot.**

**Inuyasha: FUCK!**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Lele; The main characters are Kagome and Sesshomaru!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!? I knew I should've killed him off a long time ago!**

**Lele:...Bye -_-.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to Lele. It rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Only this plot belong to her :p**

* * *

Ridiculous. Preposterous. Absurd. Ludicrous. These names can explain how I feel...felt then.

**Long black hair, a blue tint to it, dancing in the wind. Cascading down in oceanic waves as she walked.**

The mere thought of it leaving me utterly annoyed.

**Twirling around elegantly, silver kimono with cherry blossoms decorating her left shoulder and a black silky black tail on her right shoulder, she extended her pale hand to me.**

Why is the image of her, a mere human, still trapped within my mind? Like Myouga sucking on my neck?

**Her eyes closed, hiding their entrancing colored hues from the world. from _me. _A sincere smile upon her slightly rose colored plump lips.**

How can I make you remember me, like I remember you, like you remember me?

**My name rolling off in an beautiful whisper from her bewitching mouth; _"Sesshomaru."_ Her eyes, a stormy blue with speck of molten silver within them, locks onto my plain golden one's in comparison to hers'. My big hand compared to her small frail hands grabbing hers'.**

Why do I even care if you remember me or not? Why is this affecting me so, when I pushed you away? I pushed you out of my life.

**I twirl her into my arms, her black tail and my creamy tail mixing together in ecstasy, hugging her to me as though I will lose her, despite she's already gone.**

**"Mine." I purr as I caress her cheek, a light blush adorning her beautiful face. I feel something warm lightly trace my markings as she kisses my forehead, I having to crane my neck to allow her to do it. "Yours". She repeats as her blush deepens.**

The beast within me cries her name everyday. Who knows if she is dead or not? She hated above all else, even half-breeds hate her kind; A Mixed-Breed.

**I watch in happiness as she show me her true forms, despite the fact ONE of her true forms are human.**

For a mixed-breed, she is the strongest one I think I'll ever meet. Each of her demons are full, not half, but full. She's full demon(s), human and miko.

**As she went through each transformation half-assed, not trying to let loose anything dangerous, her eyes and markings change color and shape. and she sometimes looses her tail. **

I didn't care what form she was in, nor what she was, all I cared for was her and her constant happiness. I HAD to, although I did not want to, push her away. We met up late at night, in secrecy from her pack.

**The moonlight always caressing her as she stalks towards me, just to check up on my wounds that Naraku had inflicted upon me somehow.**

*Chuckle* In the beginning, we were both trying to kill each other. Me choking her, her poisoning my food, me trying to strike her with my acid whip, her shooting her sacred arrows at me, me biting her neck, her trying to chop off another one of my limbs. Each night, another way to almost get killed.

**At first, she would come to me with a blank look and roughly push me on the ground to tend to my wounds. I would always burn her with my acid and she would always purify me.**

*Chuckle* I truly had fun with her I must say. She was smart to wash herself before she headed back to her pack.

**It became a routine between us I must admit, a fun one at that. Each time, she and I would become even more daring.**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's squeaky voice arises me from my thoughts as I turn from my stride to see my pack giving me baffled expressions.

"What?" I ask, annoyed that he is interrupting my thought of her.

"Are you alright? You were chuckling, sire." I glare at the toad, he dare bother me for that? I don't blame him however.

"...Take Rin back to my lands safely." I quickly leave, looking for the spot we first started meeting at.

I miss you.

**Her scent.**

I want you.

**Her voice.**

I need you.

**Her eyes.**

I crave you.

**Her lips.**

I'm dead without you.

**Her sweet smile.**

I'm lost without you.

**Her tears.**

I have no pride without you.

**Her anger.**

I'm better off being Naraku without you.

**Her pain and strength.**

I gain new things when I'm with you.

**Her face.**

I miss you.

**Her body.**

I need you.

**Her name.**

Kagome.

**"I try to help you but you try to kill me as thanks!?"**

Kagome.

**"You're even worse than Inuyasha!"**

Kagome.

**"Hey? I'm...SOOO NOT sorry for purifying you! You deserved it!"**

Ka-Go-Me.

**"I want to try to take you to my time, although you'll probably go insane *chuckle*."**

Kag-ome.

**"Inuyasha? Well...he's no longer the one who holds my heart."**

Kagome. Please.

**"There's someone else now.**

Kagome...

**"Too bad I'm a human, a miko at that. He don't want anything to do with me, I bet."**

Kagome!

"**Why are you looking at me like that!?"**

The blushing marring her skin, her eyes wide but still locked onto mine as I move closer, oh gods Kagome! I'm nothing without you!

**"W-what're...you do-...doing...?"**

My arm wrapping across her waste to stop her from escaping what was bound to come sooner or later, Kagome...can't you see my tears?!

**"You taste like honey Sesshomaru." Her sweet giggle fills the night as I nuzzle her neck, she seems most ticklish there. "And you, my Kagome, taste like watermelon and apples mixed."**

I fall to my knees in front of the rusty old well, although it no longer stands. Inuyasha long ago getting rid of it.

**"W-what...?" She looks at me shocked. "I did not stutter Miko."**

I'm sorry Kagome. I caused you tears that night. Exactly 4 years into our relationship, our packs merged merely 2 years before it.

**"Did I...do something wrong, Sess-." "Do not utter this ones' name."**

I pushed you away.

**"...Why?" "Is it not obvious? Go home. You do not belong here."**

I HAD to! Believe me!

**"...Heh. Fine. Good-bye." I watched, in great pain as she walked not looking back once.**

I miss you.

**Her scent.**

I want you.

**Her voice.**

I need you.

**Her eyes.**

I crave you.

**Her lips.**

I'm dead without you.

**Her sweet smile.**

I'm lost without you.

**Her tears.**

I have no pride without you.

**Her anger.**

I'm better off being Naraku without you.

**Her pain and strength.**

I gain new things when I'm with you.

**Her face.**

I miss you.

**Her body.**

I need you.

**Her name.**

Kagome.

Kagome.

Kagome.

Kagome...

Kagome!

KAGOMEE!

.

.

.

.

I love you, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Present Day; 500 Years Later:**

Cars caught in traffic. Civilians rushing to get to their destination, often cursing a whole lot after they spill their steaming coffee on their clothes, so worthless they are. I understand what she meant when she told me I'd probably go insane in her era. Too bad I watched as everything advanced into today's technology. How long has it been? 500 years since then my dear Kagome? Just incase you've no clue who I am, I am Sesshomaru Taishou. Head of all of CEO Corp. and Industries. Inuyasha is head of the CIA. Shippo has many jobs. He owns half of the CEO thanks to me but he's also head of the MTA and president of America. Too bad I'm president of Japan as well.

As for you my sweet Kagome? Well, you sure are famous now. A huge hit. You have so many at your mercy my dearest.

I meant what I said in the past, although you were not there to hear my deep confession.

I love you, Kagome Higurashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lele: Yeah! I'm on a role today buddy! XD Here is part 2 of my supposed to be one-shot!**

**Sesshomaru: Why do I sound pathetic over a mere ningen?**

**Kagome: So that's how you see me?**

**Sesshomaru:...O_O**

**Kagome: *Walks away***

**Inuyasha and Lele: Damn...**

**Sesshomaru:...Kagome *Goes into Emo Corner and cry***

**Shippo and Souten: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lele does not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, as we've already established  
in the last chapter -_-**

* * *

Why does it always happen to me?

**As usual, I follow him to some unknown location like a dumb ass.**

What have I done to deserve this sorrow?

**Of course, rutting with the pot again. I should've expected as such.**

Is it because of what I was born as?

**I fled from the scene, feeling my beasts go rampant from their once dormant states.**

Did I ask to be a Mixed-Demon? A breed hated by humans, demons and hanyou's alike?

**I gather mist around my feet and take flight to the clouds, I myself posing as a thunder cloud although you smell lavender emanating from my cloud.**

Is it my fault my mother wanted to have a harem? Is it my fault for why each of me are completely full?

**I smell rich blood in the air and I feel the blood practically call for me.**

My sorrow has no limits.

**I quickly go to where I smell the blood most and pause in mid-land as I come to see something I never expected, nor did I want to see at all.**

My instincts screamed at me not to go in the direction of the blood, but alas, I did not listen.

**My electric yellow eyes widening a fraction at the sight in front of me.**

My curiosity got the best of me.

**Sitting there looking dead, sat Sesshomaru, Inu Youkai and Lord of the West, although in a elegant way.**

The human in me screamed to help him while the Miko in me screamed to purify his royal ass back and forth from hell and heaven. I like the Miko's idea more.

**He shifts and grunts, his face showing barely visible signs of pain.**

'Leave Now Kagome!' The Miko and beasts kept repeating like a chant but my human heart took control, showing that she is alpha for the night.

**I'm forced forward by my human side and I lay him down.**

'**MOVE!**' My beasts scream, the Miko agreeing with them silently but I was too late.

**A strong big hand clutches my neck, two magenta stripes adorning his wrist, although he was severely injured, he still had a death grip.**

What in the name of the devil is keeping me here!? I should be getting away before he kills me!

**I send a strong wave of my Miko Ki to my throat to burn him, in which it did and we both glare at each other.**

Just as stubborn as his damn half-breed brother!

**"...Do not touch my person."  
"I will touch who or what I please."**

I never took into account what my words meant in a dogs eyes as a feral smirk graced the ice lords' lips.

**"Is that so?"  
"Yeah. For now though, your wounds." I reached my hand out to his stomach but he twisted my wrist, thus he got burned but more severely this time.**

I want to leave this prick of an ass-wipe ASAP!

**"I do not need your help _human._"  
"I hate this more than you do, _demon._ My instincts will only continue to irate me unless I know you are healed and good on your own."**

Damn my human side.

**"You need to mind your business."  
"You need to roll over and shut up."**

Doesn't everyone know that curiosity killed the cat!? Me being the fucking cat!

**"Are you trying to mock what I am, _bitch_?"  
"I don't have to mock anything, _mutt-face_."**

I truly hate this dick head.

**"You will learn respect."  
"Too bad you can't learn to shut the fuck up. Some _dogs_ you can't teach a new trick to."**

Why am I still going at with him!? I want to kill him!

**I swiftly move my head to the right as his hand swiped at my face, in return I punched him dead in the skull, added strength from my Miko Ki. **

Why do I feel terrible doing that to him?

**Better get used to it. This is only just the beginning of so much more to come.**

* * *

Annoying. Ungrateful. Disrespectful. Stupid. Nuisance. This is how I feel...felt then.

**Long white hair, stopping a little ways past his calves. **

I can't deny his out-of-this-world beauty though.

**No longer wearing his normal attire, he wears black hakamas that ride illegally low on his hips, his chest always bare as he prefers. **

It is settled. He placed a curse upon me. He WILL remove it from me.

**My eyes always seemed to change color unconsciously when he would gaze deeply into my eyes, a foreign look in his eyes that I have no knowledge of.**

I have to admit, only to myself, he makes me feel...weird. I always feel a smile starting to form as I'm in his presence. When was the last time I've smiled genuinely?

**As I get ready to leave his resting place, behind a waterfall in a blue hued cave that's warm yet cold, I feel something press to my neck. I don't have to turn to know it's Sesshomaru. This is OUR routine.**

One night he would inflict a wound upon me. The next night I would inflict a wound upon him even deeper than mine. I dread the day he'll get better and leave.

**I back up into his chest as he press his blade harder onto my throat and he tips my head up so I can see that devilish smirk that seems to always throw me out of reality.**

I would always crush any hopes of being with him whenever they surfaced. I don't love him, right? NO! I Won't be hurt time after time again.

**Never once has he ever shown interest in me, until this god forsaken night however.**

His look of utter shock as he finally knows what I am and where I came from scarred me. Why? Because Mixed-Breeds are hated more than Naraku. He will reject me.

**I cast my face downward, a humorless laugh escaping me as I stood.**

I knew it was going to happen.

**I walked to my stuff as I stuffed everything back in its rightful place slowly.**

The plan was to not hope for the impossible.

**I failed to hear my companion shuffle.**

I'm going to be hurt again. Even worse...

**Fear and sadness shot through my body.**

Death...

**Self hatred filled me to the brim for being so weak.**

Is it so wrong for me to fall in love?

**Never once did I notice him behind me.**

I knew this would happen should I continued to meet him.

**I fight back the tears that oh-so badly pleaded to let me allow them the gift of showing such a pathetic weakness.**

I just couldn't leave him, oddly.

**I stand, getting ready to leave.**

I have no need of such foolish emotions.

**I turn, not expecting to meet a chest.**

Those weak emotions are the reason why I've been heart broken so many times.

**I back up, but stopped as a well toned arm sneaks itself around my waist.**

Why does he continue to play with my already tattered heart?

**"..?" He merely stared back at me as his thumb brush against the corner of my eye, showing the tell-tale sign I was crying.**

Does he not know what he's doing to me!? I don't want to be hurt again!

**I lean further back as he lean forward, my clothed chest pressing onto his bare chest.**

_STOP!_

**He softly grabs my chin, smiling softly at my blush, the angelic yet devilish sound getting rid of whatever protests I had.**

Is it so bad...for me to selfish for once?

**He slowly dips his head,, his breath fanning across my lips sinfully.**

Know what? Fuck it!

**His soft lips brush against mine, my lips moving on their own accord though I am happy.**

I will pay for the consequences later.

**He deepens our forbidden kiss as my hands tangle in those silky curtains he has for hair.**

I've fallen in love once again.

**"...MY Kagome."**

His.

.

.

.

How I loathe the mere thought now.

**"W-what...?" I looked at him shocked. "I did not stutter Miko."**

Why are you doing this to me?

**"Did I...do something wrong, Sess-." "Do not utter this ones' name."**

Why are you pushing me away?

**"...Why?" "Is it not obvious? Go home. You do not belong here."**

I...don't belong here?

**"...Heh. Fine. Good-bye." I left, my heart, no longer beating nor existing.**

I hate you.

**His scent.**

I loathe you.

**His voice.**

Get out my head

**His eyes.**

I knew it was going to happen

**His lips.**

I'm dead without you.

**His sinisterly smirk.**

I'm lost without you.

**His hair.**

Why!?

**His anger.**

I'm better off being Kikyo.

**His will and pride.**

I envy you.

**His face.**

I miss you.

**His body.**

I need you.

**His name.**

Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.

...Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru!

SESSHOMARUUU!

.

.

.

.

I hate you, Sesshomaru.

I love you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru...why did you abandon me?

Why do you...still hold captive of my mind but not my heart?

...I fucking hate you to the very core, Sesshomaru.

DRIP.

I wish you'd just die.

DROP.

Yes. Roll over like a good boy and die.

RUMBLE.

Are you happy now?

CREEK!

You've awoken my demons who crave to see you lifeless.

WHOOOOSH!

You did this.

Goodbye, Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Present Day: 500 Years Later:**

I awake with a dazed mind but empty heart. I dreamt of HIM again. I wish I had Sango and Miroku here with me. Although I still have Shippo and Inuyasha, I don't want them to know of my whereabouts, mainly Inuyasha. Why? It's simple; both of their jobs have something to do with Sesshomaru, damn prick. It seems that because I did what I did in the feudal era, I changed the future, as in to where both demons and humans coexist along with mating together.

Sesshomaru is head of the CEO Corp. and Industries along with president of Japan. I forgot what Inuyasha and Shippo do. I'm brought out of my musings by my IPhone. I may not be president, but the money I make is on par with Sesshomaru's. I'm a actor, singer, choreographer, assassin; Only certain people know, I write my on lyrics and notes, doctor AND a substitute teacher, still get paid a lot though.

"Kagome speaking."

"Did I wake you?" I don't know how it happened, but it did; Menomaru was brought back from the dead.

"Not really."

"Hn." Bleh! Just reminded me of Sesshomaru. "Are you ready for your performance tonight?" I can hear him smirk on the other end, thus spreading to me.

"More than ready. Just have to finish one more song though."

"I suggest you get started."

"Yeah, yeah. Is that all?" Knowing him, no.

"No." Told you -_-. "I want you to accompany me on a date." I can feel him grinning like a mad man!

"That is no way to ask a woman out on a date Menomaru. You shall be dealt with later."

"Yes Kagome-_sama._" He laughs as he hang up.

_'The last song, huh?'_ I close my eyes as I think, somehow falling into a peaceful slumber for the very first time.

**(A/N: This song is not mine. This is "Monochrome no Kiss". Opening to Black Butler. The lyrics are not mine. Someone told me these were the actual English lyrics. This song goes great with Kagome's feelings and her memories.)**

_I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers._

**His fingers raking softly through my hair as he kissed my forehead,**

_Through monochrome, the memory lingers._

**Rough fingers ghosting over my lips.**

_Into your hands, I'm resting the pain inside of me._

**I kissed and nipped at his hand softly.**

_I clear my of mind of this un-forgiveness. _

**"You do not belong here, Miko."**

_All of my scars, and all its traces._

**Inuyasha left many wounds to me, you just added on more.**

_You and me, I see. A dream of blind destiny._

**I hoped although I knew I shouldn't.**

_And its' into your arms I'm melting._

**Our burning kisses.**

_And its' the first time I've ever felt like this._

**You made me feel something that not even Inuyasha ever made me feel.**

_You are the hand that dealt me._

**I was the stack of card and you were the dealer. You spread out my walls carefully and got what you want.**

_The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss~! _

**Your kisses always told me that I wanted to stay with you. That my fate was to be along side you.**

_And in a flash, the stars align! I search beyond the words wanting a sign~!_

**I always checked into your eyes and words to see if I can find a single hint of deceit in them, but never found any.**

_ But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see, they tell a different story!_

**You'd tell me one thing, but then your eyes will speak more louder than your words. But your actions were louder than anything else.**

_So take the reigns and don't let go, I want this pain to scar deep for I know._

**I will carry the lessons you and Inuyasha taught me as a reference to not let people get too close to me.**

_All our pasts receives healing, with memories concealing, we cry to the light of the moon._

**His whispers of lies filled the cave and my once existing heart. My tears of brief happiness glistening in the treacherous moonlight. **

_This nights' become a wonderful haven. And in my heart it's what I've craven._

**From our first meeting, something told me I won't get away easily, and I secretly looked forward to it. **

_Addicted to this sea, I even lost the need to breathe!_

**He became my addiction, my drugs. With him by, I have no use of oxygen for he provided that for me.**

_And it's out of my life your fading._

**_""Is it not obvious? Go home. You do not belong here."_**

_And it's the warmth of your arms I still desire._

**Sesshomaru...why did you abandon me?**

_Stuck all alone I'm praying, to never share my one kiss with a liar~!_

**Each kiss we shared, its' sinful bliss, a high sense or forbidden added onto pleasure. But the tables have turned drastically; I'm the liar you should never share your kiss with,**

_And in the dark, I'm left alone. My heart inside is losing every tone._

_**"...Heh. Fine. Good-bye." **_**I left, my heart no longer beating nor existing.**

_And spotting all your lies, wise of this path to be free, I'm a writing a new story!_

**Yes. A new story is being rewritten. So far, Menomaru is the only other person besides my son to make it pass my walls of armor. **

_I fall asleep to tainted dreams. I know that there is more to all that seems._

******Long white hair, stopping a little ways past his calves.  
****No longer wearing his normal attire, he wears black hakamas that ride illegally low on his hips, his chest always bare as he prefers.  
****My eyes always seemed to change color unconsciously when he would gaze deeply into my eyes, a foreign look in his eyes that I have no knowledge of.**

_Wanting all of my desires to never retire, I live by the light of the moon~!_

**His scent.  
****His voice.  
****His eyes.  
****His lips.  
****His sinisterly smirk.  
****His hair.  
****His anger.  
****His will and pride.  
****His face.  
****His body.  
****His name.  
****Sesshomaru.**

_And its straight to the sky, I'm flying! _

**When we were together, my whole world was utter peace. I was happy! Why would you do this!?**

_And It's the knowledge that you will not be there!_

**My wounds still hurt. Why don't you love me? Because I'm a mixed-demon? An weak, emotional, girl!?**

_Struggling through I'm trying._

**Can't you see how hurt I am!? I'm dead inside and out! I've tried to commit suicide before! Can't you see and smell my never ending tears!? Why would you betray me, Sesshomaru!?**

_To find my own escape out of this snare~! _

**I hate you Sesshomaru.**

_And in a flash the stars align, I search beyond the words STILL wanting a sign!_

**I loathe you. I still search for an answer 'til this very day bastard.**

_But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see . They tell a different story._

**_I'm done._**

_So take the reins and don't let go, I want this pain to scar deep, for I know._

**YOU put me through this hell hole.**

_In spite of every sign, crying this night to be true , the sun will rise without you _

**You know? I catch myself still craving your presence *Chuckle* I find myself reminiscing on our routines.**

_So here's another kiss._

**Our hungry kisses**

_To tainted bliss._

**Our forbidden passion.**

_A toast to empty promise._

**Your whispers of nothingness rings clear as yesterday in my ears.**

_With virtue pretending and love as our ending._

**I hate you.**

_We fall by the light of the moon~!_

**I loved you.**

* * *

By the time I awoke, It was 3 P.M. I instantly note that I'm in my phoenix demon form. must've happened during my slumber. As I turn on my Smart T.V, Sesshomaru is on the screen. His face as blank as ever and his eyes emotionless. I slowly smirk, just a variety of images of his death swarming into my head.

Sadly, I cannot kill him even if I wanted to. My assassination squad works under him. It's unheard of and disgraceful for anyone to see an ANBU (**A/N: NARUTO!) **true face so we all wear masks.

Ah well, I have Menomaru.

And as she left, two thoughts unconsciously snuck through her mind, although she did not know it.

**I hate you, Sesshomaru Taisho.**

**I love you, Sesshomaru Taisho.**

* * *

**Lele: This took longer and I didn't expect to write THIS much! Ah well. Here's Kagome side and I'm sad to say, this will no longer be a three shot. It will probably be like 5-6 chapters before it's done. We have to see Menomaru's and Inuyasha's sides as well.**

**Ah well, Ja ne! 3**


	3. Attention To All My Readers!

**Attention to all my readers, reviewers and to all those who favorite both me and my stories, I'm on punishment once again. But this time longer. My punishment will last until November when I receive my first report card. Why am I on punishment? Well, that's because I have to go to summer school but for only two classes. **

**Now, there is a good side to all of this; I will find ways to sneak on Fanfiction every-now-and-then. I'll have my little sister keep tabs on all of my stories as well. She will print out the last chapter, this not included, I updated and give it to me so I can write the next chapter and she can type and post it. So please don't be mad if you find many mistakes. **

**This can also be both good for me and all of you since my writing style may improve from how it is now. This is all for now, though and I'm sorry that I keep fucking up. I'll be posting this up on my profile as well so my new readers, should I get some, can see this.**

**Once again I'm sorry but I can't change what have already been done BUT I can do better in summer school and my new school that I'm going to. This is all for now and I can't wait to get back to y'all and Fanfiction. Bye, bye.**


End file.
